


Code Arc

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: Code Geass, RWBY
Genre: Darwinism, Dystopia, Empire, F/F, F/M, Knightmare - Freeform, Knightmare Frames, Subjugation, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: Jaune Arc was betrayed by his so called friends after his transcripts into beacon academy exposed, during a mission to protect a village. Jaune died at the hands of the Grimm but the sheer hatred caused jaune to be reborn into royalty as Jaune Li Britannia, Knight of Two. Now Partnered with an Immortal Witch. Jaune will do what he set out to do and be a hero to the people
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Jaune Li Britannia

Chapter 1: Jaune Li Britannia  
Note: here’s the first installment of the crossover between Code Geass and Rwby now I’ll get some things out of the way, the story will remain partial with the canon plotline of Code Geass with minor changes as per usual with crossover based stories, another change is that Charles Zi Britannia is a doting and loving father to Jaune, Cornelia and Euphemia while cold and impartial to the rest, you're probably wondering that would be against his written character but it’s my story and the man should at least be a good father to SOME of his children at least.  
Another change is that Euphie while she is as sweet as can be in canon but in this story she’s also a hardened Knightmare Pilot who’s skills are a match to Cornelia so she won’t be dying like in canon.  
So for the folks on Fanfiction.Net and AO3 you’ll need to use your imagination for some non canon vehicles and Knightmares.  
Now like all of my stories, I’m in need of original characters to take the lead of Non Combatant Officials for Jaunes Personal army along with Ace Knightmare Pilots and Commanding Officers. For the first three who submit their ocs of a chosen field will be implemented unedited.  
Now I’m going to say this only once for this story, I’ve found a Beta Reader who can read and edit the works to the best of his abilities. It’s my boy @ZergPsycho so if anyone has problems with my stories especially since my boy is helping then the problem is not my work, it’s the haters. If you don’t like how it’s written even when I moved it to Google Docs where it’s easier to properly grammer the story and when I have an editor who’s doing the best to edit my shit even when he has his own shit, then don’t read.   
Now last note is that I’m requesting ideas to be implemented into the story if you do then I’ll do a shout out to ya Doods!  
One last last thing Doods, anyone want to recommend possible romantic interests? Be it canon or ocs, the two current female ocs that can be romanced is The Witch Demon Silvaria herself and Jaunes Personal Knight

——

A Large Battleship is seen flying calmly through the airs of the planet known as earth, the cruiser held a color scheme of Dark Purple, White and Gold though the sheer size shown it was extremely durable and with the number of cannons, missile pods and more planted on the ships hull shown that no one would be stupid enough to try and fight it.  
The Ship was codenamed ‘Crimson Rose’ which was a Devastator-Class Arial Cruiser in service to the Holy Britannian Empire which in current date has control of 1/3 of the entire planet which is an extreme feat of the current ruler, Charles Zi Britannia, and his view on Absolute Darwinism being the true law of the world which is also a law that the commander didn’t fully agree but it allowed people to power through and become stronger because of it as to not be killed.  
Within the bridge of the battle cruiser is where a man wearing a Purple Britannian Military Uniform was sitting on what looked like a Royal Throne, the man was holding onto a wooden shaft and golden handle cane as a supporting device to his weak leg though it wasn’t the mans combat skill that was valued but his tactical mind.  
“General Varian, ETA to Area 11 is precisely 45 Minutes from the Okinawa Airfield” One of the bridges operators called out to the man who looked up which the mans hat no longer covered his aged but experienced eyes “thank you, Inform Prince Jaune that we are close to docking in Area 11” The General called out prompting the operator to stand and place his right fist onto his left breast “Yes My Lord” 

Within a fancy lavished office that belongs to a man formerly known as Jaune Arc, Jaune was from a planet known as remnant but was killed during a grimm invasion of a large settlement though the Blonde Knight wouldn’t have been killed if his friends didn’t betray and abandon him in the midst of battle.  
Jaune was shocked and angry that his so called friends that his very soul was reincarnated to a new body with a new name ‘Jaune Li Britannia’ Second Son to Emperor Charles Zi Britannia and Second Prince to the Holy Britannian Empire, Fraternal Twin Brother to Cornelia Li Britannia and a Doting Big Brother to Euphemia Li Britannia.  
Jaune through his hatred made him fit into this new world like a perfect sized shoe then used that hatred to get what he deserved through his birthright which also made him and his two loving sisters become favored children to Charles who spoiled them even more than the rest of his offspring.  
Though as the years went by for jaune who continued to climb rank within the Britannian Military and gathered experience on Planet Earth caused the man's barely contained rage to mellow out immensely therefore his original personality returned with himself being far more Laxed, Casual and Laid Back much to the dismay to the War Goddess herself.

Jaune was wearing a very neat and custom white suit which was tailor made to be suitable for combat situations though on the outer is a white cloak with deep green patterns hanged around his shoulders detailing that Jaune Li Britannia was a member of the Knights of the Round being the Knight of Two.  
The Knights of the around were considered the Elite among Elites who report directly to the Emperor himself, it’s one of the highest military positions for a Knightmare Pilot to have.  
“Your Highness, ETA 45 Minutes until we reach Area 11” A voice in the intercom that was located on the Britannian Princes Desk while jaune was signing papers “thank you David” Jaune spoke not even looking from his current actions showed just how deep jaune was in his ships staff.  
‘If I knew just how evil paperwork was I would’ve stayed in the homeland with Monica...’ The Blonde Leader thought to himself as he just mindlessly pushed papers across his desk which was the last thing jaune would think to do being as high in the military as he is.  
Though as the blonde man leaned back into his comfy fuzzy chair releasing a sigh then closing his eyes for a few minutes in obvious deep thought “thinking your not cut out to be a Knight of the Round Jaune?” A feminine voice called out prompting the Blonde Knight to open his eyes to turn to his right where a couch was at the right side of his desk.  
The owner of the voice was a woman with long silver hair that reached over her shoulders with her outfit being similar to Jaunes minus the cape and being a shade of grey, she held powerful deep blue eyes that held light beyond the life of a normal human however the only thing that was out of place for the woman was a bright red bird like V tattoo on the woman’s forehead.  
Jaune just snorted at the woman in amusement then looking back down at his hellish paperwork “I don’t need comments from an Immortal Witch, Silvaria...” “I know but it’s amusing to know how much it annoys you” the Witch commented with a knowing smile which also made the Prince smile.   
“Aren’t you a special kind of bitch eh?” The Blonde Knight commented with the woman just smiling a bit more at the response before turning her attention back at her book leaving the adult man to his thoughts.  
Jaune looks down at the paper then at his gloved right hand in deeper thought, mindlessly reaching with his left to take it off to show his white skinned hand also revealing a royal band exposing the fact that he was Britannian royalty though it was super valuable so jaune kept the ring underneath his glove to protect it.  
The Intercom on Jaunes desk sounded off bringing jaune out of his thoughts “Prince Jaune! We have received urgent word from Area 11! It’s about his Highness Prince Clovis!” Jaune groaned as Clovis always looked up to him for guidance and a brother figure which always included brotherly chats even if they were half brothers even then the Blonde Prince was busy with Field Reports.  
“Lucy, Tell Clovis that one of favorite wines being discontinued is no reason to be issued through a military channel” The Knight informed with annoyance however the intercom gave the true reason for the call “no your highness...Prince Clovis....his highness...has been reported killed in action”   
Jaune stopped moving almost frozen in place to have heard the news, his eyes widening even “.....what happened?...” The Prince asked wanting to know the truth behind his half brother's death “....he was shot by a Britannian Pistol, Area 11s High Command assumes that someone under his highness’s troops had betrayed him” Lucy finished through the comms.  
Jaune slowly looked down, taking the fancy pen into his right hand with gentle care before slowly gripping down on it with rage being leaked through the Royal Mans body “....who killed him?” The man asked as his anger exploded as he gripped his hand with such rage, breaking the writing tool and ink exploded all over the desk catching the Silver Witches attention.  
“An Honorary Britannian Soldier, Private Suzaku Kururugi.” After that was said, in a swift movement caused jaune to slam his fist on the intercom breaking it out of sheer anger even the rage was clear on the mans face “Suzaku....Kururugi....when I see you, you better pray that you’ve already been taken into custody! Because I’ll kill you where you stand if you haven’t!!” Jaune shouted in vengeful anger.  
Silvaria just smirked then looking down again as it was that very unconfined anger what led to them forming there Soul binding contract with each other “come now jaune, no need to get whiny over the dead” “Fuck off witch!! My brother died by the hands of a worthless Eleven! I swear I’ll rip his FUCKING HEAD OFF!” Jaune shouted with his lid containing his anger getting weaker.  
Though slowly retaining his rage as his mind rationalized everything believing that shouting and whining won’t bring the dead back so he raised his left hand to cover his face with it “I apologize Silvaria...Clovis...depended on me much like Euphie” “oh I know, even if you didn’t there’s not much you can do to kill me” the witch informed with a slight giggle almost relishing in her impossible immortality.  
The “One day, you're going to be judged by the gods. So don’t let the arrogance of your immortality cloud your mind.” Jaune exclaimed with a smile looking over at Silvaria who smiled back “true true but If I must be judge then let the gods judge me how they see fit though until then neither me nor you shall die not as long as our contract remains, To Build Everlasting Equality to Humanity”   
Jaune just chuckled at that notion as himself, a Britannian Prince, a man born into an empire built on Darwinism working to bring equality, like a punchline to a bad joke.   
Looking down at the his fancy desk with ink spilled all over “I suppose I should overlook the ‘Crimson Rose’ Knightmare and Energy Filler Inventory before reaching Area 11 because most likely with our investigating ordered by the emperor, I’ll be asked to assist in quelling with uprisings” The Prince exclaimed his reason for being in Area 11 at all especially since being the Knight of 2 Entails to stay closer to the Homeland to serve Charles Zi Britannia whenever he requires it.

-Location: Area 11, Tokyo Settlement, Britannian Government Bureau-  
Captain Jeremiah Gottwald gulped in fear as he was reading reports from the Okinawa Air Base as he learned that the Second Prince of Britannia just made landfall with Area 11 however what got the Pure Blood Britannian worried is that out of all of the Royalty, Jaune Li Britannia was also the undisputed go to big brother for all sorts of problems and it was known that if anyone had ill will towards the crown will get a surprise visit of the Dulluhan of Britannia.  
Jeremiah slowly tries to fix up his blue custom issued military uniform working to make himself presentable to an obvious visit by a member of royalty.  
Jeremiah looked up to the woman who gave him the report which was a brown skin woman with silver hair though with her luscious body was a purple uniform which held the same characteristics of the Captain.  
“Is this right? Why did His Highness not inform the Government Bureau of his arrival?” The Blue Haired man asked the pure blood woman who shook her head “all I’ve heard is that Prince Jaunes Visit was scheduled last minute so there wasn’t time to properly prepare transport nor a temporary place of residence for his highness” she informed the Pure Blood Soldier.  
The Blue Haired Man looks down at his desk covered with papers worried as the mans timing couldn’t have been worse just as Clovis was killed meant that the Pure Blood Faction sent to serve the prince will no doubt be punished for failing “this is bad for us Villetta...Prince Jaune isn’t known to forgive anyone who has grudges or failed to protect the crown…I don’t dare imagine just how cruel he can get with us! We were in direct service of the Viceroy” Jeremiah exclaimed in obvious worry of his sorry ass.  
The Woman just grit her teeth as she was still reeling from the sudden memory gap back during the Shinjuku Operation “Should we appeal to his highness? He’s also been known to be forgiving” Villetta responded only for the Blue Haired Soldier to retort “I heard he forgives anyone once but if they betray that trust a second time were said to have been tortured to death by the Princes Witch”   
The Silver haired woman raised an eyebrow at the term witch which was new to her “Witch, My Lord?” She asked Jeremiah who sat down with a deep nervous look “it’s common knowledge among Britannia about the second prince, they said back in the day that when the prince was filled with so much unyielding rage that it called forth a demon from hell, that demon is said to be Witch. They made a contract though no one knows what the contract is about but it was after that is when the Witch started acting on the man's will and since that meeting Prince Jaune became increasingly more skilled as each year passed.. so skilled that the emperor made him a knight of the round, the Knight of Two to be specific. And now whenever Prince JauneIs around, The Woman ‘Silvaria the Witch Demon’ is always seen by his side”   
Villetta was beyond scared for her own life once hearing the full story behind Jaune and his Witch “w-what...what would he do to us!?” The brown skinned woman asked in fear of her own life “something so horrible that it’s beyond human comprehension especially with the Witch Demon Involved…” Jeremiah exclaimed shivering 

-To Jaune Li Britannia-  
Within a Limo that was generously provided by the Government assigned to Area 11 though Jaune wasn’t looking at the surroundings of the beautiful settlement of Tokyo after a three hour flight.  
The Blonde Man was overlooking reports on Suzaku Kururugi, General Bartley who was assigned to Clovis as his advisor along with Bartley’s Advisory Unit and the Pure Blood Faction that served Clovis.  
Alan McCourt was the Public Relations Official who served directly under Clovis though the man looked nervous as sweat started beading up on his face which slowly moved down that is wetting the mans dirty blonde colored beard “w-well...your Highness, as you can see that during the Shinjuku Operation that Viceroy Clovis undertook was to recover a stolen gas pod” Alan tried to explain as the Glare of both the Witch Demon and the Princes Knight of Honor wasn’t making things easier.  
Jaune didn’t answer as he kept reading the reports and records leaving the talk to his personal knight, Rosemary Franklin was a woman of great skill with both personal, professional ties though what was special about this woman is that she comes from a family that helped turn the tide of the war against the colonies that now is named the homeland of Britannia.  
Rose’s Outfit was an a more combat looking outfit with the same color scheme as Jaunes current outfit though her pure black long hair was braided and laid on right shoulder going down on the Knight Woman’s Front “we can see that Minister, but his highness does not care for the operation Former Viceroy Clovis undertook but the people that served on that mission.” Rose informed almost seeing the incompetence from the man which jaune looked up ‘he’s one of the rats that was sucking on the blood that Clovis called a royal family, using his name to line their own pockets...Alan McCourt…’   
The Limo stopped in front of the Tokyo Settlement Government Bureau which is essentially an untakable fortress however just as Alan started to get up stopped in his place as he watched jaune moved his hand inside his clean pressed jacket then producing an AC1 Britannian Pistol “don’t talk, don’t scream. Just listen. Don’t assume that I don’t know what you’ve been doing behind Clovis’s Back, parasites like you will always take advantage of someone like Clovis who was wet behind the ears so this is your end, the gods will judge you” Jaune exclaimed his intention slowly pulling the trigger.  
Alan was giving an increasingly horrified face as his activities were found out almost instantly until he was shot square in the chest, falling back down onto the seat revealing a lifeless face.  
The Prince gets out of limo while putting the pistol back inside his coat with his two cohorts behind “Your Highness, I don’t particularly disagree with your methods but don’t you think Lord McCourt and his accomplices should be punished for using the royal family for one's own gain?” The Honored Knight asked as she normally doesn't question the man she’s chosen to champion though there were moments when such questions were needed.  
Jaune snorted as the three of them walked into the Bureau not even stopping to greet the receptionist who stared in nervous horror responding to Rose’s Question “true, father may not have enough room in his heart to love another child as deeply as he did for me and my sisters but he will hammer down justice for indirectly killing Clovis when a real warrior should’ve done so face to face so I’ve decided to spare these rats that fate by forcing them to accept judgement from the gods then an emperor because He will not be as merciful” Silvaria just smiled at Jaunes logic as the man can be seen laid back and carefree but very intelligent and observant.  
“I understand Your Highness” the Knight Woman exclaimed with a slight bow of her head allowing the Witch Woman to get a word in “so Jaune, how will I tend on smoking out the rat that killed Clovis?” The Second Prince smiled at that and responded to the question “now that’s the money question eh? Firstly I’ll meet with the Pure Blood Faction that was assigned to the Viceroy then I’ll go meet with the Experimental Division, Lloyd Asplin I believe is in charge of that section and lastly I’ll see Pvt.Kururugi personally”   
“But what if Kururugi is innocent?” Silvaria asked with a raised eyebrow prompting jaune to actually think about what to say to that, what if the Honorary Britannian was innocent? Then who hated the crown so much that they used an eleven as a scapegoat? It was plausible since Suzaku was an Eleven though what makes that story tough is the Privates Spotless Service Record or Psychotic Records.  
“If Suzaku is indeed Innocent then our investigation will continue until we find the real murderer” Jaune exclaimed stopping in his track to look over his right shoulder towards Rosemary “go and get the Purist Faction that was assigned to the Shinjuku Operation and bring them to Viceroy Clovis’s Old Office” The Prince ordered which the knight placed her left hand onto her right breast area “Yes, Your Highness” Rosemary then turned to an adjacent hallway proceeding to complete her order.  
Silvaria looked over to jaune as she stepped up to his side as the two continued their walk. “Why meet with the other troops first? Shouldn’t Private Kururugi be first? You do have an eye for detail Jaune” The Witch exclaimed unsure of what jaune was thinking in this situation.  
The Blonde Knight snorted in amusement as that would’ve been a logical choice to do first but in Jaunes eyes, meeting Clovis’s Underlings will give the man a better perspective on the situation “yes, logical choice but with Suzaku's spotless record. I’ll need to speak to others in the operation on Kururugis performance before meeting the man and it gives me the opportunity to look into the rest to see if my suspicion is correct” Jaune explained his standing then looking at Silvaria with a steady gaze “plus I’ll need to speak to Bartley on the truth behind the ‘Poison Gas’ Fiasco”   
“Bartley is smart but he doesn’t know the truth behind Geass or the Immortal Codes, trying to research it like the Order of Geass, it’s retarded” The Witch said with disdain for Overweight Militant Commanders actions recently as she already holds enough hatred for the Geass Order.  
Jaune just chuckled at the witch's hatred as it was almost similar to himself though that thought was stopped when jaune stepped in front of the Office of the Viceroy “...tell me again why we are at Clovis’s Office?” “...To say my final goodbyes” The Blonde Prince responded to the question honestly


	2. Chapter 2: Investigations

Chapter 2: Investigations  
Alright my Doods! I was super surprised to see how well received this book was! So I’m happy to know you Doods are enjoying it and it motivates me to do more  
Now then, I’m still taking requests for ideas and ocs.

Lastly I still need ideas for romantic pairings so ideas are appreciated otherwise I’ll have to do a poll and no one wants me to do that poll again!

Now while I was looking through my Reviews to see what you Doods thought of the story and I came across 1 that was very interesting, basically rewriting the story when jaune is present. So how would that happen? Give me your ideas on what would change since jaune is there  
——

The Door opened to the Viceroys office then Jaune Li Britannia entered with the Witch behind him “Clean huh, guess Clovis did grow up after moving to Area 11 four years ago” Jaune exclaimed with a bit of surprised as the Fallen Britannian used to only have the maids clean after him which meant he used to be a slob back then.  
Looking around the clean room with several book cases lining the walls and a slightly less fancy desk then Jaunes with only the bare minimum that was on it “I’m guessing Clovis didn’t possess your need to have material possessions?” Silvaria commented with a smirk as jaune just sneered at the woman “If I’m going to be royalty then I deserve to have the finest possessions”   
Jaune walked towards the book cases giving a look as most was Britannian history books which some hasn’t even be used at all while others had some worn but not enough to have shown excessive use but one has shown such extreme deterioration which was odd among the other books, the blonde prince picked out this book as it was in the middle section on the second shelve up and it revealed to be ‘Autobiography of Charles Zi Britannia’ with a section marked with a red sash.  
Opening the book to the red sash revealed the book to be a fake, a designed imitation of the original book only to show it was holding a worn looking journal that was unkempt for a very long time. Jaune thought to himself after taking the journal into his hands ‘Clovis had some secrets huh? Let’s see what your hidden thoughts were…’ Jaune then spoke out towards the Silver Haired Witch who was standing in front of the window watching the city.  
“Silvaria, I want you to go to the experimental division and inform Lloyd to come here and the rest of the division that they will be housing and upkeep my ‘Indomitable Gawain’” Jaune said to the witch which she turned her head towards him with a surprised look “your bringing your personal Knightmare here? Don’t you have a code with that thing?” “Normally yes, since I prefer not to completely obliterate the enemy unless the situation is that dire.. however with Clovis dead places Area 11 under chaos without a stable command so I’m forced to put myself as Acting Viceroy until Cornelia arrives from Area 18” Jaune confirmed then informed the witch.  
“Of course you’d do that, I believe it’s your way to help Clovis...you're certainly a family man, aren’t you?” Silvaria said with a cheeky smile prompting jaune to snort at that but chuckled when the Immortal Woman commented as she turned to leave the room “you’ll make a wonderful wife” then the witch left leaving jaune to his own thoughts.

Jaune walked around the wooden desk to sit down on the chair before opening up the worn out journal to find some of the pages torn and others fades until stopping at a particular entry that was interesting 

-Entry 43-  
‘After great investigation with Bartley, we found the target hiding in plain sight in Shimada and managed to capture her without rousing the Elevens with our activities so now I can pay off my debt to V.V. who helped me get my position as Viceroy’ 

-Entry 44-  
‘This is bad! Bad bad bad BAD! Last Night, terrorists broke into the secret research facility where we kept C.C. while running some tests on her Immortal Code but during the break in, we placed her in a high pressurized containment unit to hide her but the terrorists stole it while thinking it was poison gas as that was the cover story Bartley Pitched to me to hide the truth. Ohhh this is bad! If the terrorists figure out what really is inside that unit then C.C. would be obligated to give them geass as her form of revenge.  
Tomorrow I’m going to use my personal forces to track these terrorists down and retrieve the Witch Woman...I’m thinking of contacting Big Brother Jaune to help considering he has a witch in his arsenal too. I’ll sleep on it tonight’ 

Jaune smiled feeling happy that he was being considered to be contacted to help, now flipping the page to learn more only to see that no more entries had been written after this ‘so no final thoughts? Clovis didn’t expect to be assassinated during the Retrieval mission…’ Jaune thought to himself as he closed the journal continuing his line of thought while staring at the Journals cover ‘now the question remains on who killed him? No matter how many times I scrub Kururugis record, it just doesn’t sing malice intent...now i just have to wait for Rose and Silvaria to bring the required bits of information before I close this particular case’ 

-To Jeremiah's Office-  
A blue haired man wearing an equally deep blue militant outfit with a minor cape which partially covered his right shoulder, his nervous look was very clear as three notable members of the Purist Faction.  
Villetta Nu was wearing a purple hued militant outfit with a skirt instead of pants however she holds a similar nervous look.  
Kowell Soresi was a nobleman who fully supports the purist faction's goal as he doesn’t believe numbers and Britannians should mix, not in the military nor in public.  
James Machlin was a spiky black haired Britannian wearing the same outfit Jeremiah had but with a secondary maroon color.  
“Alright you three, I’ve gotten word that the second prince of Britannia has arrived and will no doubt bring us into questioning about Prince Clovis so whatever you do you must give off the impression that you had no involvement in his highness’s death” Jeremiah exclaimed towards his subordinates which the respond “yes, My Lord!” All three of them sounded giving the blue haired man a smile knowing that his purist faction would be let off the hook especially after using his position to bar numbers from gaining Honorary Status.  
“My lord, may I be upfront?” Viletta asked which the blue man nodded at her “I think prince jaune is going to find out what we were doing using his highness as a way to further our own agenda” the brown skinned woman exclaimed though the Margrave has yet to find out what jaune does to using his family for one's own means “then he will no doubt be impressed with how much we are doing for pure blooded Britannians!” Jeremiah exclaimed proudly however did not see the extremely worried look from the brown skinned woman.  
“Understood my lord…” she exclaimed looking over at her other two purist comrades to find both heavily entranced by Margrave Jeremiah's words however Villetta felt something very bad is going to happen then her bad feeling intensified as someone opened the door without knocking which got the blue haired man to scowl at the new woman, wearing a grey combat oriented jumpsuit with powerful deep blue eyes and long braided black hair resting over her right shoulder.  
“You just entered without permission, what’s your name and rank soldier!” Jeremiah exclaimed angrily but gulped when a glare was directed back “watch your tone ‘Ingrate’ I am Rosemary Franklin, Knight of Honor to Second Prince Jaune li Britannia” Rose introduces herself which caused all the Pure Bloods to stiffen, Jeremiah was sweating nervously then tried to smile “I apologize for my tone, Lady Franklin. I was out of line”   
Rose just rolled her eyes at this as she knew the man was in pre ass kissing form then just decided to get on with her orders “Right...Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, Lieutenant Nu. Both of you are required for evaluation” Rose exclaimed which caught both listed names off guard which Villetta asked “but My Lady, we submitted our Work Performance Sheets Two Months ago. We shouldn’t be called in unless there is valid discrepancy with our Work Evaluation”   
The Honored Knight nodded as that was a very good reasoning which then her eyes glared to Jeremiah who flinched at this “you’d be right Lieutenant Nu but it’s not your Work Evaluation that’s been called for questioning. It’s for Private Suzaku Kururugi” Rose informed they true reasoning behind the questioning which got both off guard “not to question you Lady Franklin but I headed the Elevens Interrogation and he’s guilty!” The blue haired man exclaimed as he was sweating bullets from this confrontation.  
“That is not you’re call to make Gottwald, His Highness is taking over as Temporary Viceroy to settle this matter personally now get your asses moving or you’ll be suspected for Prince Clovis’s Murder!” The Knight ordered stepping to the side watching both nobility walk past nervously as if their plan was going down in flames without even acting upon it.

-To the Experimental Division-  
“Lloyd, why aren’t you helping Suzaku?” A blue haired woman exclaimed looking over towards her colleague at the high tech console desk, the very same one she’s at, Lloyd was a tall skinny man with white hue like hair and a button up lab coat “what can we do? Everyone has made up their minds and declared Kururugi was the murderer” The Scientist exclaimed looking up at a large white and gold Knightmare.  
“But we know he didn’t do it! We were watching his progress during the Operation!” The Woman Scientist exclaimed trying hard to get her friend to help since he held quite a bit of wave.  
Lloyd sighed as he took off his rectangular glasses to rub the bridge of his nose “Cecile...I want to help, really I do but no one is willing to take our evidence so if you know anyone that holds a rank above Viceroy of Area 11 then I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do outside of finding an equally good devicer..” Cecile groaned looking down at the screen seeing dozens of calculations on it.  
“There is in fact something you can do” a voice called out prompting both Engineers to turn around in their swirly chair to find a woman in a grey like noble outfit and long silver hair with powerful blue eyes staring down at them.  
Both Scientists stared back with slight fear “uhmm...who are you? And how did you get in here?” The Tall Man asked unsure of how to respond to her question “Silvaria Arc, Right Hand to Prince Jaune” Silvaria introduced herself while using Jaunes old Last Name as an alias.  
All the Engineers in the room became very shocked that a personal aid of the royal prince was in the engineering core “oh my! I’m so sorry My Lady!” Cecile exclaimed getting up from her chair bowing slightly while Lloyd just got up from his seat with his usual smile “so what’s the Witch Demon of Britannia’s Dulluhan doing in Area 11?” The man exclaimed curiously.  
Cecile looked over to her colleague curiously however felt very shocked for her partners attitude which could get them fired, the Witch however wasn’t fazed at the least by that comment “Lloyd! You're speaking to the nobility! Higher than you!” “Oh? A helper of his highness is higher than an Earl?” Lloyd exclaimed with his usual wittiness and sarcasm though not registering Cecile's annoyed look.  
“I care little for you peoples ranks and titles, much like jaune-“ Silvaria spoke only to stop momentarily to see shocked looks of the engineers in the entire room to hear the witch speak to jaune like he’s less than royalty “-I only see the skills and talents of others, only then will they be distinguished in mine and Jaunes eyes...now then...Lloyd Asplin, you’ve been called to be evaluated” The Witch Woman exclaimed her reason for being here.  
The Silver haired man looked confused for a moment “Evaluation? I’m sorry to question you My Lady but I’ve already submitted my work performance papers two months ago” he said with full honesty but Silvaria just shook her head then clarified herself “not your work performance, no no. Prince Jaune believes there was a Coup” “WHAT!?” Both Lloyd and Cecile shouted almost as if they can’t believe that someone within their own wanted to kill royalty.  
The Silver Haired man groaned as he took off his glasses trying to think who was the most at odds with Clovis until something about the coup got his attention, so Lloyd puts his glasses back on to look at Silvaria “...does his Highness Suspects me?” “WHAT!?” The Blue Woman shouted again especially since Lloyd cared little about anything else aside from his job “there has to be some type of mistake! Lloyd was with me and Suzaku during the Shinjuku Incident!” She shouted at the Witch Woman who gave the look that she wasn’t affected by the shouting.  
“Fail to report to Jaune, and you’ll be suspected. But no since the evaluation isn’t about you but Sir Kururugi” The Grey Suited Woman exclaimed the true reason behind the evaluation which caused Cecile to sigh in relief but the glasses man still looked skeptical “and why would there be another Evaluation, Margrave Jeremiah already headed the one sided interrogation on Suzaku especially since he dismissed the evidence we had” He exclaimed which caught the Witch’s attention.  
“So Captain Gottwald personal oversaw the interrogation and yet that doesn’t seem odd that he refused substantial evidence especially since the time stamp of your Visual Recording of Kururugis Performance in the Lancelot matches exactly the time stamp of Clovis’s Murder?” Silvaria exclaimed with a raised eyebrow seeing the growing horrified looks on both leaders of the experimental division.  
“....Margrave is using Suzaku to get rid of the Honorary Britannian System! He was on the field when the Viceroy was killed!” Cecile exclaimed horrified until rage now sets in her face, she was about to pass Silvaria and a very hurried Lloyd who tried to stop the angry woman until the blue haired woman stopped at the door when The Witch exclaimed “Prince Jaune knows Kururugis innocent Ma’am and he’s working to uncover the truth but you barging into Jeremiah's office is going to complicate Jaunes plan” “then what do you expect me to do!?” She shouted as she turned to face the Immortal Woman who just looks back over her shoulder with an amused look.  
“I expect you to stay in the back and allow jaune to utilize his plan but in order to do that, he must have the clear picture of Sir Kururugis Character” Cecile was going to retort about that though seeing into the Witch’s Powerful Blue Eyes showed truth causing the engineer woman to sigh “very well...My Lady” Cecile walks back over to her station to sit down.  
The Glasses man nodded even though not knowing much about this plan but to keep Suzaku under his unit's care was enough for him “very well, anything else before I meet his Highness?” Silvaria nodded though turning around “yes, your unit will be housing Prince Jaunes Personal-“ “WHAAAAAAT!?” Lloyd shouted catching everyone off guard, even prompting Cecile to flinch at the sudden noise.  
Lloyd ran towards Silvaria who swiftly turned back to him with a surprised look “PRINCE JAUNES INDOMITABLE GAWAIN IS GOING TO BE MAINTAINED BY MY TEAM!?” He shouted which caused the Silver haired woman to flinch however returned to her more emotionless look “no” she exclaimed causing Lloyd to hit the ground in a comical look before returning to his full height then grabbing the women's grey coated shoulders.  
“Awwww but why!? The Indomitable Gawain is the world's first Seventh Generation especially the first Knightmare Frame to utilize the Hadron Cannon as a weapon! I even modeled my Lancelot's Blaze Luminous Shield after the Gawains! Ohhhhh why can’t I work on it!?” Lloyd shouted more, shaking the woman wanting more answers as he would not be working on one of the worlds strongest Knightmare Frames.  
“While Jaune would love such enthusiasm by you Lloyd Asplin but he has his own team that works on the Gawain's upkeep” the witch exclaimed seeing the sheer disappointment was apparent “but if you assist with Jaunes plan, maybe he would be inclined to let you assist his personal team”   
The Glasses Man looked up with pure happiness “really!? Then let’s go!” He shouted running past Silvaria and out of the Special Core “he’s something” The Witch Woman exclaimed with a smile which Cecile nodded “oh yes, as tiring and frustrating he can get me. Lloyd makes the Special Core lively.


End file.
